Various mechanisms exist for projecting content on a display. Existing methods for interaction with a display are constrained to personal devices such as PCs, smart phones and wearables. Existing methods suffer from issues specific to personal devices such as small screens, cumbersome interaction mechanisms, inability to help the user in collaborative activities, and difficulty in determining and taking into account holistically the user context given the limited sensing abilities